Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${3x-3y = 6}$ ${-3x-5y = -46}$
We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $3x$ and $-3x$ cancel out. $-8y = -40$ $\dfrac{-8y}{{-8}} = \dfrac{-40}{{-8}}$ ${y = 5}$ Now that you know ${y = 5}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {3x-3y = 6}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${3x - 3}{(5)}{= 6}$ $3x-15 = 6$ $3x-15{+15} = 6{+15}$ $3x = 21$ $\dfrac{3x}{{3}} = \dfrac{21}{{3}}$ ${x = 7}$ You can also plug ${y = 5}$ into $\thinspace {-3x-5y = -46}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-3x - 5}{(5)}{= -46}$ ${x = 7}$